


Pale's book of object show oneshots

by Palesmoke12



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Inanimate Insanity (Web Series), Object Terror (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palesmoke12/pseuds/Palesmoke12
Summary: Request awayMight take a bit to update and some ideas for one shots might come to me faster then others.Make sure to read the rules.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Pale's book of object show oneshots

Welcome to the request page, here's some rules!

1\. Nsfw is aloud, but for the love of sparks don't make it rape or characters considered children (Firey jr, Grassy, Rocky, Roe and The Tomato from ONE)

2\. The only ships I don't allow are children x adults and incest because of obvious reasons, and X Readers since I have no idea how to write those. other then that go wild! rarepairs, crackships, polyships, etc

3\. No abuse, just no.

5\. Isn't really a rule but here's a list of object shows I have watched and you can request (will add to later)  
Bfb  
Inanimate insanity  
Oso  
Object mayhem  
Yet another gameshow  
Object terror  
Modern objects  
Boto  
AIB  
MOSS  
ONE  
Object lockdown/lockout  
Object cringe

I will also do oc's

6\. You are able to suggest things that are not ships such as au's.

I might add some more rules later but these are the current rules, suggest some rules if you want to.

And with that request away!


End file.
